


fifteen minutes in heaven

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, they're in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: “We’ve got fifteen minutes, get in the closet.”





	fifteen minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [writinredhead](www.writinredhead.tumblr.com)
> 
> I guess this is like a modern au - shrug emoji -

“We’ve got fifteen minutes, get in the closet.”

Cassian sputtered, gesturing down at his clothes. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Bodhi looked him up and down, dark eyes taking in the loose fitting t-shirt and cargo shorts that Cassian had pulled on that morning. Cassian swore he could feel a trail of heat wherever Bodhi’s eyes went, but he pushed that thought deep down into the place where he kept all of his ridiculous ideas. Bodhi was completely out of his league. The sooner he accepted that, the better off he would be. 

Bodhi let out an exasperated sigh, hands coming up to tug at the end of the intricate braid he had weaved his hair into. “Cassian, I know for a fact that you’ve worn those shorts three days in a row. And your shirt is definitely on inside out. Can you just let me?” Bodhi gestured frantically between the closet and Cassian. “Can I just pick something for you?”

Cassian looked down again at the shirt that was  _definitely_  inside out and threw up his hands in defeat. “Fine. Have your way with me.”

Bodhi’s breath hitched, his fingers twitching as he plucked lightly at the front of Cassian’s tee. “Uh. Take this off.”

Cassian reached down and pulled the shirt up over his head, grimacing as his hair caught in the neck and fell down into his eyes. He gestured down at his shorts and glanced at Bodhi. “These too?”

Bodhi let out a strangled noise that made Cassian’s head shoot up in alarm. His face was flushed a dark pink across his cheeks, which was completely unfair. He was already far too attractive for Cassian’s well being, but the blushing and stammering was really pushing it over the top.

“Bodhi, are you alright? Maybe you should sit down.”

Bodhi clapped his hands over his face and shook his head back and forth despairingly. “This was a bad idea.”

Reaching up to grasp Bodhi by the shoulders, Cassian crouched down to look into Bodhi’s eyes. “I don’t understand. What was a bad idea?”

If anything, touching Bodhi seemed to make him flush an even darker red, though he did look up to meet Cassian’s eyes. Then, in a move that seemed to shock both of them, Bodhi surged forward and pressed a kiss against Cassian’s lips, his nose awkwardly hitting against Cassian’s cheek from the strange angle.  
  
Bodhi pulled back just as suddenly, covering his mouth with one shaking hand. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. Forget I did that.”  
  
Cassian touched his mouth, still tingling from the brief but insistent kiss. “Why - why would you be sorry? You really have no idea, do you?”   
  
Bodhi looked up at him, dumbfounded. “What do you mean?”  
  
Cassian walked forward, grinning as he crowded Bodhi against the door of the closet. He took Bodhi’s hand away from his face, running his fingers over the short beard along Bodhi’s jaw. Pushing forward into the touch, Bodhi’s eyes slid closed, the corners of his mouth curling up into a gentle smile. He didn’t stop smiling when Cassian finally kissed him either, all the nervous tension draining from his body.   
  
“I think maybe we’ll need more than fifteen minutes.”   
  
Cassian chuckled, pulling the tie from the end of Bodhi’s braid so he could sink his fingers into the smooth length of hair. “I don’t have anywhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
